Anonymously Yours
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Kaoru has a secret admirer. And looks like Hikaru's not going to like it. [Kaoru x ?]
1. Surprise, Surprise

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 1: **_Surprise, Surprise_**

_Disclaimer: Ouran ain't mine…_

**Um, I decided to start on another chapter ficcy—just for this Christmas season…I hope it doesn't suck too much…And I also hope I'd be able to finish it in time for Christmas…**

…

Kaoru fidgeted on his seat, his eyes gleaming at his own reflection. He frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hikaru."

Hikaru paused from chattering his never-ending list of pranks to play on Haruhi and the Host King.

"Why not?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Why, Kaoru? I thought you liked making fun of them. What's wrong with you?"

Kaoru's eyebrows arched up.

"Are you sick or something? Is it something we ate this breakfast?"

Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru, I _do _like making fun of them _sometimes_, but as I said, it's just _sometimes_. Besides, it's almost Christmas and I don't think it's nice to play jokes on people on such a goody-two-shoed season."

"Ugh, that's why it makes prank sessions all more the fun!"

"Well can't you just be good this time?"

"…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the limousine already reached its destination, the prestigious Ouran Academy.

On its unblemished floors, two pairs of feet promenaded through the hallways.

In no time at all, the twins entered the classroom—one hurrying up than the other.

"Hikaru, I'll just be going to the lockers to get my stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Just don't take too long because I'll die of boredom while waiting for you."

The younger twin turned around in a fluid motion and paced outside. He blinked as he surveyed his surroundings. He wasn't used to seeing the lockers empty of noisy students loitering about. But he only shrugged and went to his respective locker.

Only to see a small note attached to the locker door.

Kaoru stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching before snatching the paper away. The note was folded quite neatly for the boy's standards—so he unfurled the paper in the same proper manner. His golden eyes first fell on the precise handwriting—it was more than readable, the letter written in cursive yet some parts had a mix of print form. It was—a typical person's handwriting.

He began to read it:

_Kaoru,_

_How are you? Well it's not like we haven't seen each other for a long time but it's how I want to start this letter. I know you very well; though I doubt if you know me. I have always watched you—in one way or another. Don't be scared, I'm not an obsessed stalker or anything—but I do take a glimpse of you whenever I get the chance. I've known you for quite a long while now—and I think you may have already seen me or you may recognize me by face but probably not even know my name. Okay, let me get this straight; I know you probably don't like people who don't get to the point so here—I like you. I **really** like you. Ever since I saw you, I already knew what I felt about you. Yet perhaps, you may never like me back. Well, I've never really thought of you feeling the same way, so I guess that's alright. At least I had enough guts to write you this and finally get this out in the open._

_Thank you for taking your precious time reading this note._

_Anonymously yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kaoru suddenly felt his breath become hitched in his throat. He quickly folded the note back and slipped it into his pocket.

He began fumbling the lock, trying to push in the right code for the padlock. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally jammed the door open.

**PLOP!**

Something hit him in the face—it wasn't hard and painful or anything of that sort. In fact, it was soft. Kaoru pried the object from his face and saw—

A stuffed frog.

"A… stuffed… frog?" Kaoru blinked as he turned the plushie upside-down and sideways to inspect. "But… who could have given it?"

Then his face paled the lightest shade of white as the answer hit him.

In a flash, Kaoru crammed the stuffed frog into his bag—hoping no one saw him.

Too bad he didn't notice a silhouette hiding behind the wall.

* * *

Hikaru flopped down the couch and opened the TV. His expression remained as blank as ever as he flipped the channels—in his effort to find something that would take away his tedium.

Kaoru followed, slowly, cautiously, his hands gravely gripped onto his hand bag. He turned his back against his twin and quietly unzipped his bag, gently lifting the plushie, as hushed as a frightened mouse.

"You know, I can see you."

Kaoru froze.

"Duh, Kaoru. I'm not _that_ blind. I can see you're hiding something from me—did you think I couldn't see that you're removing some certain, unidentified object out of your bag—so what is it?"

Kaoru turned around and met Hikaru's steel gaze.

"I-It's nothing… I swear." Kaoru could already feel his trembling hand as he raised his arm.

"Nothing? Then why are you suddenly so shaky?" Kaoru knew Hikaru's voice hinted of sly curiosity—well, Hikaru _was _almost bored to death—until now. "Oooohhhh, what do we have here?"

"Really it's—"

"Oh my goodness, it's a stuffed frog! I didn't know you had a fetish for frog plushies…"

Kaoru flinched. "N-No, I don't… I-It's not what you think…"

Hikaru slapped his brother's back playfully. "Silly, Kaoru. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've bought those frog plushies I saw a while back…"

"HIKARU, I DO NOT LIKE FROGS AND I DID NOT BUY THAT PLUSH!"

Hikaru stopped and stared at Kaoru who fumed, cheeks turning bright pink. He swore he saw a vein popping out of Kaoru's head. "O-Okay. Cool down, dude. No need to get angry."

"Well, if you didn't buy that yourself—then how did you get that?"

"Someone gave it to me."

There was a short gap of silence.

"Who?"

"I-I don't know."

"Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah."

If only Kaoru's head wasn't bowed so low in embarrassment, he would have seen the sinister glint in Hikaru's eyes.

'Interesting… _Very_ interesting… Looks like this should keep me out of boredom for a while…'

…

**Hoorah! At last, finished this in…an hour!? Whoa. What a record. Lol. Well this would be my new project for a while… I'll leave Tarot Reading for awhile… I'm really aiming for this story to be finished exactly at Christmas. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Weird Gifts

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 2: **_Weird Gifts_**

_Disclaimer: Nope, Ouran doesn't belong to me…_

**Arigatou for those who reviewed…Here is chapter two!**

…

"Well you know, he clung to me so tight that night and he wore that little doggy pout I loved so much. Ne, Kaoru?"

A small teardrop began forming on Kaoru's eye. He bit his lip.

"Stupid, Hikaru! Why did you have to tell them?"

Hikaru removed his slung shoulders around the girls he was sitting beside with.

"I… I was… so… scared."

One…

Two…

Three…

"Kyaaa!!! It's the forbidden brotherly love!" The girls screamed—most of them ready to faint at any instant.

Hikaru's hand cupped Kaoru's cheek—he whispered, almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. Next time I'll kiss you so you won't notice anymore…"

Kaoru's eyes glimmered with tears. "Y-You will?"

Hikaru leaned in closer, his breath tickling his twin's face, lips daring to touch each other. "Of course, I will. Do you want me to give you one right now? It'll be my apology for what I've done…"

"H-Hika_ru_…"

The older twin bent further, his nose touching Kaoru's—the other closed his eyes in response—inviting, waiting, wanting…

It was so near, so close—

"KAORU!"

Kaoru instantly opened his eyes. 'Who could be interrupting at such a time?' He muttered mentally.

He saw Tamaki running towards him. "Hitachiin," He panted, catching his breath. "There's something for you. They said it was urgent… They even disturbed me when I was talking with my lovely ladies—"

"Where is it?" Kaoru asked, cutting Tamaki's sentence.

Tamaki just stared at him, bewildered. "Eh, it's outside the door. They said I should let you get it yourself."

"Thanks." With that, Kaoru dashed outside the Third Music Room.

The Host King blinked. "You're… welcome." He slid his hands in his pockets and proceeded to return to his clients. "Weird…"

* * *

"What… is this!?" Kaoru's eyebrows scrunched up.

Pieces of styrofoam were scattered around him, littered beside the big box he was ogling at. His eyes were firmly fixed on what was inside the box. It wasn't just _one_ single object. They were—

Teacups.

"Aren't _they_ making a mistake?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular. "I-I don't even like teacups!"

Kaoru turned his eyes to the new note he held in between his fingers.

And skimmed it:

_Kaoru,_

_Hi, it's me again. I just want to know how you're feeling. I hope you're doing fine. I wanted to ask if you liked what I gave you yesterday. Oh, and I sent you a package today. But I'm still scared to give it to you in person. I don't know what you'll think… I guess I'll just leave my letter like this. Thanks._

_Anonymously yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Wait… Teacups…"

Kaoru's eyes widened and instantly turned his head sideways—to see a very shocked Kanako gasp from her place behind the wall. In the blink of an eye, she hurriedly ran and Kaoru decided to go after her. 'But… why her? Doesn't she already have Tohru?'

And Hikaru settled on that very moment to intrude.

"Hey, Kaoru, why did you leave just like that? You left our clients hanging and—"

And his eyes fell on the large box placed on Kaoru's feet.

"—And this is?"

"A box."

"I know it's a box—but what's _inside_ the box?" Hikaru began to snicker. "Did someone give you a stuffed frog again? Let's see—"

"…"

"Teacups?"

"…"

"But who would give you teacups?"

"Why don't you ask Kanako?"

"_Kanako_?"

* * *

"Kanako, did you give it?" A voice questioned her—his face was hidden by the dark shadows.

"I-I did. Just as you said."

"Good."

"Now would you please let go of my arm?"

With that, she was released.

…

**Yay! Second chapter! XD Ooohh… What has Kanako got to do with all of this? Well it's still too early to make assumptions… So stay tuned!**


	3. Doing the Maths

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 3: **_Doing the Maths_**

_Disclaimer: Ouran will **never** be mine…_

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love you! –gives away cookies- You know, I'm getting all hyped up because of that song "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table… I've been singing it repeatedly all of yesterday…Anyway, on to the chapter!**

…

Kaoru was confused. No, scratch that—Kaoru was _really_ confused. First it was frogs, then teacups—what would come next?

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

The boy was too filled with his thoughts to notice the teacher tapping her foot on the platform, waiting impatiently for him to respond.

"HITACHIIN KAORU!" The teacher roared, waking Kaoru up from his stupor.

Kaoru rapped at the table and clumsily stood up.

Just one desk away, Haruhi stared at him, 'What's the matter with him? He seems so… out of this world.'

"Now could you please answer my question?" The female educator stood still, a frown was evident on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Huh? What question?"

"See? I knew you weren't paying attention—"

"The answer is 16 over 2x squared, or if simplified, is 8 over x raised to the second power." Haruhi rose from her seat.

The teacher turned to her. "Now, Fujioka Haruhi, did I even ask you to answer?" She lifted her eyeglasses to the bridge of her nose. "I consider this as deliberate disrespect to school personnel. Detention, both of you!"

Kaoru stared at Haruhi dumbly.

Haruhi sighed.

* * *

The two gazed blankly at the blackboard.

"I really never was good at Math…" Kaoru laughed. Then he looked at his seatmate—or detention mate, rather. "Sorry you got mixed up here, really, you shouldn't have answered for me."

Haruhi returned his look. "I know you'll never be better than Hikaru when it concerns Math—but that wasn't you not being able to understand Math—that was you being distracted during Math class."

Kaoru blinked. Haruhi sure knew how to read people's minds—and he'd have to give more credit to the rumors of her being overly perceptive.

He smiled. "You got me."

The brunette heaved a sigh. "So what is it?"

Kaoru paused, thinking. 'Should I tell her?'

"I'm waiting…"

'But then it's only Haruhi—she would be of great help to me. Besides, she'd find out herself sooner or later, anyway.'

Kaoru turned his head around. And saw something outside the window that awfully resembled a small box—and it was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Wait. That was a flying box.

Flying box plus oblivious Haruhi equals—

"Watch out!" Kaoru shouted as he pushed the natural rookie out of the way. And in effect falling with her.

**THUD!**

Kaoru scratched his head, a headache was beginning to form somewhere. "I-I'm sorry, Haruhi. It's just that you were going to get hit by a flying box. Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Haruhi, are you—"

A groan.

Kaoru decided to look down.

He realized they were in a _very_ awkward position—with him crouching over the brunette and the natural rookie's legs parted and their faces were right on target.

Kaoru blushed twenty shades of red. "G-Gomen!" And he swiftly hauled himself off her.

Haruhi shakily stood up and dusted her uniform. "No, it's alright. But what was that?"

Both turned their heads to the right.

Lying on the floor was a small box. It was velvet black and had a shiny red ribbon tied on it. Kaoru stepped forward, knelt down and scooped the box in his hand.

He began untying the ribbon.

"Is this what's bothering you?"

He didn't reply as he finally removed the ribbon and opened the case. Haruhi glanced at what was inside. It was—

A tribal necklace.

Kaoru looked back at Haruhi. "Yeah."

Haruhi didn't ask him anymore questions. There was no need. All of her suspicions were already answered.

* * *

Hikaru began unfastening his tie. Once it was eliminated of, he simply threw it on the bed. "Don't tell me your so-called secret admirer gave you a little something again?"

Kaoru gazed at the small box he was holding. "Well they did."

"Hm? What, a teacup?"

"No."

"Then what?" The older twin stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and walked over to where Kaoru was standing.

"It's—"

"A necklace." Kaoru finished for him.

"But at least he gave you something decent today, don't you think?"

"_He_?" He looked suspiciously at his brother. "It's a guy?"

Hikaru stared back at him. "Duh, just because I used that pronoun doesn't mean it really _is_ a guy. I'm generalizing, you know."

"Oh."

They stood in front of a mirror.

"You know…" Hikaru gently took the necklace from its case.

"Yeah?"

And he hung it around Kaoru's neck, his fingers playing and twirling with the stones. "It's pretty… You're pretty… _Very_ pretty…" And he wrapped his arms around the younger twin's waist.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru mumbled uncertainly. "We're not in school—there're no clients to please…"

"I don't care… I'm not pleasing them… I'm pleasing _you_…"

Then Kaoru felt a sharp pain inject through his skin. Hikaru _bit_ him.

"H-Hikaru, what are you doing!?"

**SLAP!**

"H-Hikaru, I-I'm sorry…" Kaoru stuttered.

Hikaru's face was covered with his bangs, a shadow only overwhelming his features.

"H-Hikaru?"

Then the older twin's face shot up. "Just kidding!" Hikaru broke into a grin.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was only testing you if you'd give in or anything like that…" Then his face suddenly turned serious. "Partly, you've passed and partly you've failed. You have quite a late reaction, you know. Maybe you should practice your reflexes a bit."

Kaoru was speechless.

"Well, gotta go, I'll be doing both our Math assignments… You seem to be sidetracked awhile ago during Math class so I decided to do your homework for you. Ja ne!"

And he left.

"What—"

Then the door flew open again.

"Oh, and before I forget, please put my clothes in the laundry bin for me! Thanks! I love you!"

And the door closed shut.

Kaoru muttered something about older twin brothers too lazy to put their own soiled clothes in the basket.

…

**Chapter 3 done! Gah… Sorry if I wasn't able to update yesterday. My mom scolded me and limited my internet-slash-computer time to only 2 hours per day! That just… sucks, man. I can't live with only two hours of internet time! –flails arms helplessly in the air--. **


	4. Behind the Shadows

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 4: **_Behind the Shadows_**

_Disclaimer: Me no claim Ouran, you no kill me._

**Well I've been surprised at the flow of reviews… Meh, I'm so happy. Though I apologize for the confusion… Heehee. **

…

"_But at least he gave you something decent today, don't you think?"_

"_**He**?" He looked suspiciously at his brother. "It's a guy?"_

_Hikaru stared back at him. "Duh, just because I used that pronoun doesn't mean it really **is** a guy. I'm generalizing, you know."_

"_Oh."_

Kaoru was beginning to have doubts with his brother. Hikaru was starting to mumble things that were… suspicious. The younger twin was suspecting that his brother was involved in this matter in one way or another. But that thought would be shattered when—

"Kaoru! What're you doing with a… with a…" Hikaru was too shocked to finish his statement.

"Beelzenef doll?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Kaoru replied sarcastically. "Maybe someone gave it to me?"

"You troublesome mischief-makers! Get that doll away from my sight!" Tamaki shrieked, his hands snugly clutched on one of the posts. "It's going to give me bad luck again! Oh, the day I accidentally stepped on one of those horrifying cats—"

Haruhi sighed. "Here we go again…"

Kyouya's glasses glinted as he looked up from his laptop. "Well if you don't get rid of that doll, we're going to lose more customers than necessary—especially with Tamaki's nonstop whining—and that would mean _you_ paying for the losses."

Haruhi gulped.

"Well, who do you think would give Kao-chan a Beelzenef doll?" Hunny squeezed his bunny doll, his eyes blinking innocently.

"WHO ELSE!?" Tamaki screamed with his fingers digging into the post. "I-It's Nekozawa-senpai, no doubt! Who else would give such a crazy gift!?"

Kaoru strained his ears from the noise going on. 'The lord's right—it must be Nekozawa… I mean, everyone knows he's the only person extremely obsessed with cats—but does that mean he was also the one who gave the gifts I received earlier?'

The boy looked up and realized that all eyes were on him.

"What!?"

"Milord, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I think I am, Hikaru." Tamaki was now back to his sane self.

Kaoru shivered. Everyone's eyes were suddenly stuck on him like glue.

He knew this wasn't going to be good…

* * *

"B-But why does it have to be _me_!?" Kaoru cried.

"Well, the gift _was_ for you, so I think it's just right that _you_ should be the one to return it…" Tamaki answered, eager that the doll would be gone once and for all.

"B-But—"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kaoru's eyes widened as he saw Hikaru knock on the door of the Dark Magic Club.

"Hey—"

**CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKK…**

The door slowly screeched open—revealing nothing but darkness. Tamaki and Hikaru pushed Kaoru nearer to the room while the rest just watched in interest.

"Um…" Kaoru swallowed—he was feeling_ very_ uneasy. "Err… Is Nekozawa-senpai here? I… um… wanted to return this—"

He stared down at the doll. It seemed to have winked at him just now. He shuddered. Maybe he was just imagining things—right, it was all in his imagination… A Beelzenef doll didn't just wink at him, a doll didn't have those flickering eyes, a doll didn't give him an eerie leer.

Right?

_Riiiggghht…_

"Kaoru? What are you waiting for?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru took a short glimpse at his brother then returned his gaze once again at the doll. "I… I think I won't give it back."

"Why not?" Hikaru's voice had gotten unexpectedly higher.

"I-I don't know…" Then he looked at the Host King. "And don't worry; even if I won't return this, I promise to keep this far away from you."

Tamaki simply nodded.

Just before they closed the enormous door, a pair of azure eyes glimmered from the dark.

* * *

Kanako.

Nekozawa.

Kanako.

Nekozawa.

Kanako.

Nekozawa.

Kanako.

Nekozawa.

Kaoru gazed expressionlessly at the ceiling, repeating their names over and over again in his head while counting the seconds, minutes, hours that went idly by. Things were getting more and more complicated with each passing day.

The blankets shuffled, the wrinkles increasing. A head popped up.

"Still thinking about it?" Hikaru tried to suppress a yawn.

Kaoru drew the covers higher to his chest. "Kinda."

The elder twin laughed, "I can see that. You've even displayed your gifts in chronological order in that marble shelf mom bought for us a week ago. For safekeeping purposes?"

Kaoru looked at him. "No, not really… But I guess you could say that…"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I did. I said not really, didn't I?"

"No, not _that _question. You know, the one I asked earlier during school?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Why didn't you return the Beelzenef doll? Or at least had it disposed of?"

"Oh, _that_. I thought that I could keep them to keep track of my "secret admirer". Besides, they _are_ gifts and it would be very rude to just throw them away."

"You do have a point there." Hikaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now come here, little bro!" He slid his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled the younger twin closer to him.

At first, Kaoru was taken aback. But then he cuddled closer to Hikaru and nuzzled at his neck. He just let Hikaru's heartbeat lull him to deep, deep sleep…

…

**Yay! Chapter 4 finished! Hmmm… It seems I've even made you more confused than ever… Oh, well. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Of Cold Summers

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 5: **_Of Cold Summers_**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine…_

**Uwaii—I'm rushing!!! I can't stay up too long on the computer because of that stupid 2-hour deadline my mother gave me… And an idiotic sister of mine is constantly monitoring me… Anyway, I give you the 5th chapter! **

…

"Christmas is fast approaching and we don't even have a Christmas tree set up in our club! This is a terrifying sight! Everything is so depressing and gloomy and this place lacks the cheerful Christmas atmosphere it must have! I cannot take this anymore! I think I'm going to faint—"

"Shut up, Tamaki, I'm already calling for a Christmas tree delivery. It'll be up here in 20 minutes." Kyouya glanced at his watch.

"Nee, Takashi! Could we hang candy canes and colorful lollipops and other sorts of sweets—and maybe I could eat them later?" Hunny's hazel eyes twinkled in delight as he ran around with Usa-chan in tow.

Mori nodded silently.

"Yay!" Hunny tossed his bunny plushie in the air and giggled joyfully, "Did you hear that Usa-chan? We get to eat candy canes and big, big swirling lollipops!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Oooohhh, I'll get it! I'll get it!" Tamaki yelled excitedly as he scurried to the door and opened it.

**BUMP!**

In a split second, Tamaki could already be seen on the floor as the Christmas tree hit him in the face.

"Whoops. Sorry, sir."

The Host King waved him off, his hand wiggling funnily, vision spinning bizarrely. "It's okay… Besides, the stars are lovely tonight, aren't they?" Then he fainted.

* * *

"Haru-chan, is Tama-chan going to be alright?" Hunny worriedly clutched his bunny doll near to his chest.

Haruhi bent down and put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hunny-senpai. Tamaki-senpai's just fine. Just got a little scratch on the face, that's all." She smiled earnestly. "He's just—"

"NOOOOOOO!!! My face, my beautiful face! It's… It's… A complete disaster! It looks like a strong typhoon passed on it! And now… And now… I-It's destroyed! My before-flawless, smooth face is now filled with grossly disgusting bandages!" Tamaki screamed incessantly, scampering around the Third Music Room with arms flailed helplessly in the air.

"Seems like Tamaki isn't in the right condition to put the first decoration—why don't you twins start?" Kyouya suggested as his eyes traveled to Tamaki's direction.

"Kaoru, you do it." Hikaru nudged his twin. Kaoru plainly sighed and hollowed out a small, shiny, striped Christmas ball from the heavy box full of Christmas ornaments.

As he was to hang it, however—

"No! Stop right there, Hitachiin! I'm the Host King and Club President so I should be the one to hang the first decoration!" Tamaki gaudily declared, his finger pointing at the Christmas ball Kaoru was holding—totally forgetting the state his face was in.

"Here, milord." And Kaoru handed the Frenchman the decoration.

And what soon came after were several hours of Christmas-tree-beautification-session.

* * *

"Takashi! I want to put the star on top of the tree!" Hunny squealed animatedly, his hand clasping the golden star waving in the air, jumping again and again.

Mori murmured a response that sounded like a 'Yes' before carrying Hunny with his powerful and well-built arms for him to reach the peak of the 12-foot Christmas tree as the taller boy climbed on a ladder for higher altitude and better support, careful enough so as not to trip and drop with his little master.

"Aaaaa… Almost… there…" Hunny stretched his short arms even more.

**PLOP!**

The star had already been placed securely at the very apex of the tree.

"Ahhh… Hunny-senpai, it's wonderful!" Haruhi gazed from below.

The natural rookie's eyes widened as someone tugged at her uniform—quite energetically much to her chagrin. "Now, Haruhi, you and Daddy are going to decorate together! It's going to be so much fun!" Tamaki squeaked dynamically.

Hikaru snorted. "More like a lot of headache to me."

Tamaki glared at him.

"Uh, should I put this here?" Kaoru asked, rather unsure of himself.

Hikaru promptly turned to his brother and beamed a smile. "Yeah, it looks pretty cute there."

After ten more minutes…

"Ah! It's so magnificent, exceptionally splendid!" Tamaki held out his arms as if to present the tree. "This is what I've been telling you! Oh, the blissful Christmas spirit is now here!" Tamaki announced proudly.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Are you done? I'm quite remorseful for the disturbance of the president's dramatic speech, but I would just like to say that you can now all go home and rest. It's been a busy day indeed and we'd have to regain our strength for the recovery of losses in the club's income."

Everyone began to fix their personal belongings. After a while, everybody was by now all set and ready to go.

Hikaru's hand was already clasped at the door handle when Kaoru intuitively looked back at the Christmas tree—and saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Wait, I'll just go check out something." Kaoru answered without delay as he paced to the tree.

Kaoru stared at the Christmas tree long and hard, his eyes giving it a once-over, a meticulous inspection from top to bottom. When his eyes reached the cold, marble floor—he already knew what was erroneous.

Beneath the massive Christmas tree was a gift, neatly wrapped, a glossy cerulean ribbon tied around it.

Kaoru stooped to get the present, and shuffled it around his hands, looking for a card. As expected, he found one, cleverly tucked in between the azure ribbons.

The rest of the Host Club who were about to leave simply paused and gazed in curiosity.

When Kaoru saw his own name on the card, he wasn't surprised anymore and he tore open the present.

Hikaru sniggered.

Hunny chortled.

Mori just kept silent.

Kyouya put a hand to his mouth.

Tamaki's mouth dropped to the floor.

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow.

Kaoru stared at his gift, puzzled. Okay, this was beyond all weird and odd. That secret admirer of his must be an escaped mental patient.

I mean, who would give a beach ball in the middle of December? Summer was months away!

"Now that is _some _present…" Hikaru guffawed and smacked his knee.

Kaoru hastily stuffed the ball back into the box and blushed. But deep inside his head, he was already thinking of something else. 'How could they put that gift under there? We've been decorating the tree for hours continuously! It's… impossible. That could only mean one thing—that my secret admirer could just be right here!'

Then he bit his lip. 'But then, who?'

…

**Hopefully, this chapter didn't confuse you as much as the previous chapters did… XD I'm really having much, much fun… Anyway, there're supposed to be 12 chapters for 12 gifts… Yanno, 12 days of Christmas and that stuff? Yup. Please review!**


	6. Glances, Gazes, Stares

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 6: **_Glances, Gazes, Stares_**

_Disclaimer: Ouran? Yeah, right._

**--types hysterically—Oops, sorry. But then I'm in a hurry again because of VERY, very stupid time-limits… Uh, enjoy? And um, favor, if you already have an idea of who the secret admirer is, please don't announce it in a review… Thanks!**

…

Kaoru sat on the floor, his legs crossed, expression determined. He began to gather his gifts and arranged them.

He had:

A frog plushie.

A set of teacups.

A tribal necklace.

A Beelzenef doll.

And his latest one, a beach ball.

His brain was scrambled. He couldn't put them together. Maybe he should just wait for the next gift… or gifts.

* * *

Just as he anticipated, the Host Club was back on business, due to the Shadow King's urgent request—or threat—whichever came first.

Haruhi was back to her natural rookie mode, easily making the girls swoon with her effortless ways.

Tamaki, the Prince, was already with his devout flock of carps… er, girls—smothering them with tremendously cheesy lines and well-practiced dips.

Mori was as usual quiet, with a remarkably hyper Hunny beside him, proceeding to scoop another spoonful of chocolate cake as their followers fainted with all the cuteness emerging from the loli-shota.

Kyouya, as always, was sitting at peace in a deserted corner of the Third Music Room, typing obstinately on his trusted laptop.

And he, of course, was with Hikaru, yet again acting out their well-rehearsed scripts, overdosing their audience with eyefuls of forbidden brotherly love.

"Kaoru, I-I can't believe it—how could you do this to me?" Hikaru demanded hoarsely.

"I-I swear, I have no relationship with any other man!" Kaoru protested, his eyes watering. "I have always been faithful to you! Why can't you understand that?"

It was really Hikaru's idea to use Kaoru's issue of his newly-found secret admirer to fuel up their acts.

"Waaahhh… It's so sad… I can't believe Kaoru has a third party…" The crowd was already near tears.

Hikaru raised a hand and looked away. "No, don't even try to explain. I know everything—I've seen your love letters, and reading them shattered my heart."

"NOOOOO!!! The brotherly love cannot end like this! This is so tragic!" The girls screamed frantically, crying waterfalls.

Well so far, it worked quite effectively.

"B-But, you don't understand! They're not what you think they are!" Kaoru objected, trying to wipe a stray tear. "Why don't you give me a chance to clarify everything!?"

"Because I've had enough." Hikaru glanced at him, his words dripping with venom. "I'm tired of this, Kaoru! Of this dysfunctional relationship!" The elder twin shouted quite forcefully, scaring even Kaoru.

Somehow, he felt that Hikaru might be taking this play a little seriously than he should.

* * *

"Hey," Kaoru draped a towel over Hikaru's shoulder. "You okay? You seemed to be really furious a while ago. Is anything wrong?"

Hikaru mopped the towel all over his face. "Nope, nothing. I'm fine. I was pretty convincing back there, wasn't I?" Hikaru smiled cheekily.

Kaoru chuckled. "Yeah, you sure were. Heck, you even scared me out of my wits."

"I told you they were going to buy it. I think I'd like us to use this theme for a while. What do you think?" Hikaru grinned.

"Works fine with me." Kaoru shrugged offhandedly.

**THUMP!**

"Owww…" Haruhi rubbed her bottom. "That hurt."

"WHAT!? WHAT HURT!?" Tamaki screamed as he darted towards the brunette. "Oh, my precious daughter, what causes your unbearable, excruciating pain? Tell your Daddy!"

Haruhi didn't answer but instead brought up a box.

"Y-You tripped over that, that cursed object!?" Tamaki pointed accusingly at the white box Haruhi still held.

"Yeah."

"Kaoru! How many times have I told you not to leave your boxes lying around?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You never told me that." Then his eyes widened. "Huh? I never left any box—"

"You're calling me a liar? You're calling _Haruhi_ a liar?" Tamaki shoved it into Kaoru's chest, earning a glare from the twin's brother.

"Please calm down… Guys? There's no need to fight over this…" Haruhi pleaded weakly.

"And as for you, little girl, you're coming with me!" Tamaki stated and yanked Haruhi along with him.

* * *

"To: Kaoru." Hikaru read slowly. "Yep, it's for you, alright." And he passed it to his brother.

The younger twin stared at the white box; it wasn't made out of cardboard, but of hard plastic, with its edges even. Strangely enough, it reminded him of a medical kit. He saw a lock attached to one of its rims and muddled with it. After a few hit-and-miss attempts, he eventually unbolted it. Opening it with care, it revealed—

A stethoscope.

Hikaru's hand rapidly shot up to cover his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wow, Kaoru. Your gifts get weirder and weirder everyday."

"…"

"I thought you wanted to follow our mom's footsteps and be a famous fashion designer? What's with the sudden change in career?"

"…"

"Anyway, I-I'll be going now—" Hikaru struggled to restrain himself from chuckling. "You might strangle me if I explode here." He walked away, but once he was far from Kaoru, the younger twin could clearly see how he rolled on the floor, laughing insanely like a man gone mad.

Then something on the box caught his eye.

He hadn't detected it awhile ago, but now that he had looked at it very closely, he was positive that he saw a very, very tiny logo engraved on the base of the box.

He leaned in nearer to thoroughly scrutinize the emblem and his eyes widened in shock at his discovery.

The insignia belonged to no other than—

The Ootori Medical Group.

Kaoru quivered in his seat. He slowly turned his eyes to the Shadow King's place—presuming to see him vigorously typing at his laptop.

But instead, Kaoru saw Kyouya looking straight back at _him_. Kyouya ineptly averted his eyes away from him and returned his gaze to the flashing laptop screen.

As if nothing happened.

But Kaoru thought otherwise.

…

**I'm so sorry for posting just now! I guess my goal isn't going to come true now... Our DSL provider has also gone stupid so we didn't have internet for a whole 6 days! XD Gah, I just hate inefficient connections…**


	7. Third Parties and Lustful Desires

**Anonymously Yours**

Chapter 7: **_Third Parties and Lustful Desires_**

_Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran, 'kay?_

**Lol. I absolutely loved reading your reviews—seriously. I'm so evil, aren't I? –evil laughs—.**

…

Kaoru wasn't _really_ confused anymore. He was now really, really, super duper, extremely confused.

It couldn't be Kyouya, could it?

Just the mere imagination of the Shadow King sending him love letters gave Kaoru the creeps.

Oh, he could just see how they'd spend time together—calculating debts and sending death threats to people who couldn't pay them. Or maybe blackmailing people to give them the necessary information Kyouya wanted.

Besides, Kyouya wasn't gay, was he?

* * *

"Kaoru, wake up… Kaoru…" A rather familiar voice began vibrating in his ears.

"I'm still sleepy…Can't you just wake me up later?" Kaoru woozily complained as he raised the bed sheets to cover his head.

"I can't wake you up later, dear. You'd be late for work." The voice reasoned.

'_Dear_?' Kaoru thought. Then he rose up to answer. "But I don't have work and I'm still in school and I'm not married—"

And he felt a lump in his throat.

He was face to face with Kyouya who had his hair in pink curlers and his pale skin had very thick make-up, just like how Haruhi looked like when she performed in Lobelia's play.

Kaoru screamed and screamed and screamed.

* * *

"Kaoru, wake up… Kaoru…" Another familiar voice shook him up.

"No, I'm not waking up! I'm still in school and I don't work a-and don't you dare say I'm married to you!" Kaoru seized the blankets to his chest, eyes tightly shut.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked, perplexed at Kaoru's sudden assertion. "I'm just waking you up because you'll be late for school."

Kaoru threw the sheets. "School?" He smiled, a sense of relief rushing to his face as he hugged his brother fiercely. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I thought you were Kyouya!"

Hikaru was surprised at his reaction but then hugged him back. "Kyouya, eh?"

* * *

"Wow, Kaoru. That is just… wow. You planning to be an okama or something?" Hikaru snickered as he gave the younger twin a mocking gawk from head to toe.

Kaoru blushed profusely, though his face emitted a different emotion. "It's not funny, Hikaru."

Hikaru advanced towards him, expression quite naughty for his own good. "Well," He whisked a wandering hair strand from Kaoru's face. "Just wear a really skimpy outfit and you'll be as good as—" Then he licked his lips. "If you know what I mean."

Kaoru removed the blue wig from his head. "But then, I don't understand. Why would they give me a wig?"

The elder brother slipped his hands inside his pockets. "I dunno, don't ask me. I have no idea."

"Yeah, so much for a helpful older brother." With that, Kaoru walked away as Hikaru ran after him.

* * *

"Kaoru," Hikaru spoke roughly. "I know who your admirer is. I've watched you exchange sweet glances with him and it only broke my heart even more."

The girls gasped. "Who is it?"

"Who is it?" Kaoru echoed the girls' question, feeling curiosity piling up inside of him.

"It's—" Hikaru paused dramatically, thickening the suspense in the air even more.

"WHO!?" The customers impatiently bellowed.

"It's… Kyouya, isn't it?" Hikaru shot him a knowing look as Kaoru sighed inwardly. 'Oh, it's _that_.'

"KYOUYA!? B-But how!?" The clients hollered in stammering fashion, stunned at the abrupt revelation.

The man in question looked up from his clipboard at the mention of his name, his glasses shimmering as the sunlight hit them.

There came a slight shaking of the ground, Kaoru noticed but he just ignored it.

"Kyouya? But we're just good friends! I know you know that fact!" The younger twin argued.

Then it came again. But was blatantly disregarded.

"You know that I know you more than anyone else—even yourself, so you can't feed me your excuses!" Hikaru snapped back at him.

"I know what I've seen with my two eyes so—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The distinct shrill sound of a certain female's laugh reverberated in the entire music room's walls. Haruhi sighed. It could only belong to one person—make that a girl, to be exact.

The high-powered motor appeared from the square-tiled floor, smoke emanating through it as a small platform surfaced in a spinning motion, with a girl standing grandly on top of it.

"Renge." The members of the Host Club said in unison, rather monotonously.

"Ah, what is this!? A love triangle, I suppose?" The Host Club so-called manager had her eyes fixed on Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya.

Renge looked up, apparently at the ceiling. "A heartbreaking story of lovers whose love has been destroyed by the intermission of a third party—in which the other counterpart had not controlled himself and has submitted himself to lustful desires that he had forgotten his commitment to his lover. Ah, the elements of faithfulness, loyalty and devotion are tested through this wonderful conflict! I must write this down in the next chapter of my doujinshi!"

"It hurts me so, but I must say goodbye!" Renge blew into a white handkerchief as her small platform rotated downwards, disappearing in a smoke of dust.

"Lustful… desires?" Kaoru blinked, stumped.

…

**Um, I apologize for the shortness. But my sister is already kicking me off the computer so meh. Oh, Renge's first appearance on the fic! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
